


Liars

by Madeleine_Tea



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_Tea/pseuds/Madeleine_Tea
Summary: 旧剑X旧梅林(♀)，一个乱七八糟的现代AU。





	Liars

时间是晚上九点，亚瑟独自一人走进了酒吧。

 

这场景令他回忆起三个月前的某天，只不过那晚是在伦敦的soho区。亚瑟当时避开朋友们的的原因很简单：桂妮薇儿和兰斯洛特最近打得火热，碰巧亚瑟之前也有点喜欢她。这不会影响他们的友谊，但他没必要非得忍受热恋情侣旁若无人的甜蜜氛围。

其实亚瑟也并不能算是情场失意，更何况他具备了所有受欢迎的特质：阳光，帅气，最重要的是有亲和力，彬彬有礼又无意识地对周围的人表露温柔。这在某种程度上意味着麻烦，有些女孩子会把它误认为一种暗示的信号。比他低一个年级的沙条爱歌，大概是混血，精致得像个东方的瓷娃娃，又有着动人的金发蓝眼。不少人喜欢她这种长相，但对方偏偏整天追着亚瑟跑，令他很困扰。

酒吧里灯光昏暗，人头攒动，各种浓烈的香水味混杂在一起。亚瑟还没找到位子坐下，目光便被一抹身影吸引了过去。那是个漂亮的女人，确切说来这样的形容用在她身上未免太普通。她大概是多数男人看了会神魂颠倒的类型，至少也是难以忘怀。暧昧灯光勾勒出曼妙曲线，长发微微泛着虹色，像是梦幻夏夜的一条河流，无端地淌进他心里。

她端着一杯鸡尾酒，正与周围的几个男人交谈，神情有些微妙。她紫色的眼睛环顾四周，目光越过人群，一瞬间与亚瑟交汇。起初亚瑟以为那只是个巧合，但女人朝他走了过来。

对方在他身侧停下脚步，压低声音：“遇到了点麻烦，可以请你送我出去吗？”

她自然地挽上亚瑟的手臂，这令他别无选择，况且没有谁会拒绝这么迷人的请求。亚瑟不明就里，但总能猜到大概，他看一眼那几个人，然后像是骑士护送贵妇人那样，陪着他临时的女伴走了出去。

在距离酒吧一段路的小巷里，女人松开亚瑟的手臂，眼波流转，笑得有些狡黠：“刚才多谢你的帮助，英俊的骑士先生。”

“没关系，”出于绅士的礼貌，亚瑟没有打听事情的原委，“你住在哪里？需要送你回去吗？”

“虽然我很感激，不过不用了，晚安。”她微微一笑，转身走了。亚瑟注视着她优雅的身影消失在拐角处，呆愣了片刻，才想起追上去问个名字。但那里什么都没有，仿佛一切只是他今夜的幻梦。

 

几天之后，当亚瑟在学校的餐厅分享这段经历的时候，周围的几个人都笑了起来。

“你是不是最近戏剧看多了？如果你下一秒引用莎士比亚的句子，我就要和你断绝关系。”他的哥哥凯说。

“桂妮薇儿的事情我很抱歉，”兰斯洛特拍了拍亚瑟的肩，语气真诚，“不过……”

“得了，”亚瑟笑着打断他，“我说过我已经不在意了。”

他正说着，眼角余光瞥到不远处走过来的沙条爱歌，一把抓起椅背上的外套：“我先走了。”

亚瑟没想过会在校门口遇见她。对方穿一条低调的黑色长裙，长发随意地披散下来，依旧美貌动人。对于亚瑟的出现，她好像有些惊讶，又仿佛在意料之中。

“有时间吃个晚餐吗？”

亚瑟得知她的名字是梅林，除此之外的一切仍然是个谜团。梅林对于任何话题都能信手拈来，唯独提到自己的事情时，总是避重就轻或巧妙带过。然而亚瑟暂时不想破坏这种氛围，同梅林聊天实在是种令人着迷的愉快体验，甚至让他产生了莫名的熟悉感。

他努力在回忆中搜寻，确定自己是第二次见到她。

 

他们交换了联系方式，之后又见过几次面。亚瑟虽然满心好奇，但他有自己的原则，不会随便打破某一类关系的平衡。然而旺盛的好奇心是很危险的，它可以演变成难以察觉的热烈渴望，那也是缺乏了解的明证。

某天梅林不请自来，悠闲地坐在他公寓的沙发里，亚瑟却因为意外而有些慌神。他走进厨房，发现红茶见了底，思考着要不要去一趟超市，回过头迎上梅林悄无声息的一个吻。

他们从厨房吻到客厅，一路折腾到卧室的床上。梅林懂得如何撩拨亚瑟的欲望，轻而易举地把握着节奏，又不动声色将主导权交还给他。她的低吟仿若莱茵河女妖的歌声，长发则是缠绕着的水藻，引诱他沉溺其中而不自知。

亚瑟醒来的时候，梅林已经离开了。两天之后，他收到她共进午餐的邀请。

 

后来梅林便经常出现在他的学校里，亚瑟介绍她和朋友们认识。梅林与他们相谈甚欢，在让人感到亲近的同时，始终游离在某个边缘，与她对待亚瑟的态度有着微妙的不同。

“梅林总给我一种无法捉摸的感觉，”贝狄威尔事后和亚瑟说，“未必是坏事，但你真的了解她吗？”

在友人善意地提醒他之前，亚瑟其实就已经有所察觉。

梅林喜欢用各种不正经的话逗他，拿他的饭量开玩笑，在床上有时亲昵地叫他“我的小红龙”。亚瑟坐在沙发上用笔记本的时候，她会像只慵懒的猫一样靠过来，长发有意无意地蹭过他的颈窝。

亚瑟熟悉他们在一起时的每个细节，然而对梅林几乎一无所知。她是聪慧妩媚的阿里阿德涅，却无意将那只关键的线团交给他。就算亚瑟手持斩杀怪物的利剑，也只能困在这座迷宫之中了。

他表达了自己的疑惑，同时指出不想因此使她困扰。出乎意料的是，梅林没有像以往那样微笑着搪塞过去，她思考了很久，给出一个模棱两可的答案：“你会知道的。”

 

梅林没有违背她的承诺，那个时机很快到来了。

那晚，她喊亚瑟陪自己去一个宴会，说是介绍朋友给他认识。亚瑟满心狐疑，还是去了。他的容貌本来就有种贵族气质，一身燕尾服配上金发更是耀眼。只是他觉得那些投向自己的目光带着不明的意味，绝非单纯的赞赏。

梅林波澜不惊地同他跳完一支舞，音乐再度响起之前的间隙，她凑近亚瑟耳畔：“下面无论你从我这里听到什么，都不要表现得太惊讶。”

然后亚瑟得知了一切。

他与埃克托家并没有血缘关系，而是乌瑟·潘德拉贡多年来秘密养在外面的亲生儿子。亚瑟曾不止一次在新闻中看到这个名字，知道他名下资产难以估计，在多个领域都有着绝对的影响力。乌瑟之所以没有让亚瑟在自己身边，是担心继承人的安危。至于梅林，从一开始她就是故意接近亚瑟，她也用类似的方法，帮乌瑟物色过几个后来成为了他手下的人。

亚瑟的手还搭在梅林的腰上，他们看起来和任何一对亲密的情人都没什么两样。然而青年的脑子此刻一片混乱：他其实感觉到梅林是带着某种目的接近自己，从这一层面上来说他也算撒了谎，只是事实同他猜想的不太一样；他又想起埃克托夫妇对他从小严格要求，不时送他去做一些对于孩童来说过于苛刻的训练，那时亚瑟还幻想过自己会成为詹姆斯·邦德。

梅林看出了他内心的波动：“你还想问什么，问吧。”

“凯知道这件事吗？”

“他只知道你是埃克托家的养子。”

“我之前见过你？”

“你小的时候是有几次，但我猜你忘了。”

“你刚才提到的那些人，你和他们每一个都上床吗？”

“通常不会，除非有必要，而且……”梅林似乎对于这个问题有些惊讶，然后眨了眨眼，“那个人得讨我喜欢才行。”

“不对，”亚瑟想了想，“如果全部事实只是这样，你没有必要告诉我。”

“好吧，那正是我接下来要说的，”梅林盯着他，“按照原计划，我会带你去见乌瑟。如果你不同意他的计划，他会把你关起来。就算你配合他，也可能陷入危险。”

“什么计划？”

“只保留少数他所认为的精英，就是今晚宴会上的这些，让其余的人类全部消失。他让手下的实验室研究出了一种病毒，一旦投放，区域内的人几小时内就会死亡。这意味着他将建立起一个理想中的国家，而你就是未来的王。”

“他疯了，那不会是什么理想的国家，”亚瑟难以置信地说，“必须要阻止他。”

他也顾不得梅林之前的警告，转身离开，走了几步忽然又折回她面前：“最后一个问题，你为什么现在要告诉我真相？”

梅林垂下眼睛，难得地沉默了，亚瑟承认他有些期待那个答案，但更多的是不安。他揽过她，迅速地完成了一个热烈的吻。

“可以等我回来吗？”

青年离开的背影像是一名穿着铠甲走向战场的骑士。

梅林在原地愣了半天，忽然微笑起来：“说不定……我是爱上了一颗美丽的心呢。”

 

亚瑟没有找到乌瑟，等待着他的是对方的手下，亚瑟认出他就是酒吧那些人其中的一个。他当然清楚事情不会这么简单，但梅林的出现打乱了节奏。

“别误会，我没有要帮亚瑟的意思，”她气定神闲，“不过我也不想站在你们那边，对此我已经失去了兴趣。”

梅林转过来望向亚瑟，紫色眼睛像是某种璀璨的宝石。她忽然上前，蜻蜓点水般地吻了他一下，轻柔得如同一片羽毛，亚瑟甚至都来不及感受到它的存在。

“祝你好运，我的骑士。”

她说完这句话，冲过去打开窗户，然后从四十层的高空跳了下去。一切发生得太快，亚瑟来不及拦住她，甚至没时间震惊，一颗子弹贴着他的耳畔飞过，把裱有精致壁纸的墙打出一个洞。持枪的人面无表情，遣词造句都是公式化的礼貌，让亚瑟联想起某种完美打造的仿生人。

“我很欣赏您单枪匹马的勇气，但您的身份不意味着安全，潘德拉贡先生。”

“您说得对，”亚瑟回答，“只是很遗憾，我有我的骑士们。”

他话音未落，兰斯洛特便冲了进来，与那人扭打在一起，他手中的枪滚落在地上，亚瑟顺势将它捡起来。

“我希望你除了拯救世界，其他的好事也能第一时间想到我们。”紧随其后的凯抱怨道。

“说起来，你那位迷人的女士呢？”高文问。

亚瑟神色黯淡，勉强挤出苦笑：“待会再说她的事情吧。”

 

乌瑟·潘德拉贡已经年老，尽管野心依旧，但在很多事情上早已力不从心，也无法预测。比如他不曾想过，与自己精心培养的继承人第一次正式见面的场景，是他用枪指着自己。乌瑟想不通究竟是计划的哪一环节出了差错，对方有什么理由拒绝可观的财富和理想中的帝国？

到头来，他还是不得不承认自己错了。

 

亚瑟之后休学了一段时间，暂时回到了老家的小镇。

他事后曾经鼓起勇气去找梅林，但一无所获。那里有一些血迹，可能是她的，也可能不是。亚瑟尽量不去回忆那种令人绝望的感觉，他宁愿相信梅林是一个缥缈而缱绻的梦，毫无征兆地出现，又彻底从他的世界中消失了。甚至她说过的话中，究竟有多少是谎言的成分，都无从判断。

但就算梅林是个彻头彻尾的骗子，也没有关系。他爱她，与她是谁无关。

 

镇上的酒吧在泰晤士河的支流边，远不及伦敦的热闹，就连音乐都舒缓轻柔许多。游客三三两两地躺在外面河畔的草地上吹风，身边堆着空了的酒瓶。不少穿着得体的老绅士晚上会来这里，点杯酒独自坐上一两个小时。亚瑟有时同他们聊天，谈论政治，天气，足球，或者某段被深藏已久，但在当事人记忆中永远鲜活的往事。

他今晚进来的时候，便注意到了角落里的身影。

是梅林。

亚瑟看见了她，而且只看得到她了。他确信对方也同样在注视自己，他不会错过那双紫色眼睛里的笑意，不同的是，和那时相比，它更为生动了。

他走向她。


End file.
